1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for separating the conductors of a flat cable of the type widely used in computer and like electronic environments, such separation being necessary before the insulation on the conductors is stripped and the conductors are terminated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In manufacturing flat multiconductor cables, the uniformity of interconductor spacing is typically excellent but the width of insulation at the lateral edges of the cable can and does vary. Accordingly, many prior art conductor separating devices which rely for alignment on the side edges of the cable produce unsatisfactory results such as damaging the insulation surrounding each conductor. An example of such device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,575,329 which discloses two rollers adapted to shear the web of insulation between adjacent conductors and an input platform having guide rails for engaging the lateral edges of the flat cable. As previously indicated, imprecision in the straightness and uniformity of the side edges causes misalignment between the rollers and the conductors, which produces unsatisfactory conductor separation.
A separating device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,045 discloses similar cable guides or stops in conjunction with a device having reciprocating insulation slitters.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,782,227 and 3,817,127 disclose motor driven conductor separators where the flat cable must be positioned manually for proper alignment with the shearing elements in the machine. The accuracy of conductor separation achievable with such machines is dependent upon the care exercised by the operator which does not assure reliability in all circumstances.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,677,116 discloses a conductor separator for flat cables wherein positioning of the conductors with respect to a shear element is achieved by lateral stepped movement of the flat cables by a toothed mechanism. Although apparently satisfactory for its intended purpose, the patented device is slower than devices employing a longitudinal feed.